A carta e o novo acontecimento
by MahMuniz
Summary: Minha vida aqui nesta vila não tem sentido sem você, sei que lutei e me esforcei para te trazer de volta, e fico aliviada que tenha conseguido, mais agora sei, que mesmo que esteja na vila, continua tão longe de mim como quando estava com Orochimaru.


_Haruno Sakura._

_Yo Sasuke. Primeiramente quero te explicar o motivo desta carta._

_Ontem, quando lhe vi caminhando pela vila ao lado do Naruto e da Hinata, notei mais uma vez o amor que Naruto e Hinata sentem um pelo outro, e no mesmo momento, te vi ali, andando ao lado dos dois, fitando o céu, naquela hora, claro e lindo._

_Naquela hora, eu caí na real, e descobri que por mais que eu te ame, não posso obrigá-lo a corresponder, queria muito que fosse possível que uma só pessoa conseguisse amar por duas, mas infelizmente isso não é possível._

_Depois de refletir sobre isso durante toda a noite e o final do dia de ontem, tomei uma decisão._

_Minha vida aqui nesta vila não tem sentido sem você, sei que lutei e me esforcei para te trazer de volta, e fico aliviada que tenha conseguido, mais agora sei, que mesmo que esteja na vila, continua tão longe de mim como quando estava com Orochimaru._

_A minha decisão é a seguinte, minha vida não é nada sem você, e mesmo que pareça que irei me matar, está longe disso. Sei que não posso mais viver perto de ti, sem poder te tocar, beijar-te e fazer-te feliz._

_Depois de tudo o que lhe falei, quero te pedir um favor, cuide do Naruto, e de todos da vila, por favor._

_Sei que alguns irão me odiar, outros irão se decepcionar, mais nada posso fazer._

_Já saiu da vila uma vez, sabe o que enfrentarei, e peço que me ajude._

_Provavelmente nunca mais nos veremos. Por isso quero lhe dizer, lhe implorar que seja feliz, caso tenha em mente não fazer o que lhe pedi, sobre ser feliz, e sente ao menos um pouco do companheirismo que demonstrou durante esses anos em que voltou, lembre-se que quando amamos, o que mais queremos é ver a pessoa amada feliz._

_Pode não acreditar de nada que estou falando aqui, mais você é o único que confio que não tentará me forçar a ficar a força._

_Espero que me entenda Sasuke, gomen._

_Adeus._

A Haruno terminou de escrever a carta, pegou suas coisas e saiu pela janela de seu quarto, andou até a residência do Uchiha, e entrando sorrateiramente pela sacada do quarto do mesmo, notou que o Uchiha estava no banho, pelo barulho de água, rapidamente deixou a carta em cima da cama, e saindo rapidamente, andou até o seu destino, a saída de Konoha.

**Sasuke POV'S.**

Assim que cheguei em casa, fui direto para o banho, quando já estava terminando, notei o chakra de Sakura em meu quarto, porém continuei a tomar banho. Percebi que logo ela se retirara, após terminar, me sequei e fui até meu quarto, rapidamente notei a carta que jazia em cima de minha cama. Fiquei apreensivo, um aperto apareceu em meu peito do nada, e correndo fui até minha cama, abri a carta, e com o coração aos saltos, li e reli a carta rapidamente.

Deixei que uma lágrima caísse de meus olhos, quem me visse naquele momento, iria se surpreender, mas não pude me controlar ao saber que a mulher que sempre amei, iria abandonar a vila por pensar que não era correspondida.

Sem pensar duas vezes, coloquei a primeira roupa que vi pela frente, peguei minhas armas e corri até a saída da vila, seguiria a minha Haruno e me declararia para ela, nem que isso fosse a ultima coisa que eu fizesse em minha vida.

Logo quando me aproximei da saída da vila, avistei uma mulher de cabelos rosados andando lentamente em direção ao portão, usando uma de minhas técnicas, usei minha velocidade para alcançá-la e abraçá-la por trás.

Me arrepiei ao sentir o aroma de cerejas que dela emanava, aproximei minha boca do ouvido dela, sussurrando as palavras que tanto temi por tanto tempo.

– Não vá. Aishiteru minha flor. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

**Sasuke POV'S Off.**

– Não vá. Aishiteru minha flor. – O Uchiha sussurrou no ouvido da rosada, fazendo com que a mesma se virasse rapidamente para fitá-lo nos orbes ônix.

Ao fitar os orbes do Uchiha, Sakura percebeu que o que o moreno falara era a mais pura verdade, deixou que algumas lágrimas escorressem, e ficando na ponta dos pés, selou seus lábios com os do moreno, sendo prontamente correspondida.

Beijaram-se sofregamente por alguns minutos, para em seguida afastarem os lábios com delicadeza, encostando as testas uma na outra.

– Tem certeza disso Sasuke? – A Haruno indagou, a insegurança ainda fazendo temer.

O Uchiha nada respondeu por um momento, apenas olhou-a, em seguida sorriu de canto.

– Haruno Sakura, quer namorar comigo? – O Uchiha indagou, sorrindo.

– Sim, sim Sasuke. – A Haruno respondeu, agarrando-o pelo pescoço, beijando-o apaixonadamente.


End file.
